AKSELERASI
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Akselerasi: 1. Proses mempercepat; 2. Peningkatan percepatan; 3. Laju perubahan kecepatan Tidak ada rumus yang tepat / Menggambarkan percepatan hubungan / Karena perasaan bukan matematika / Tak terhitung, tak terbagi / Sulit didefinisi. AkaFuri For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge


**AKSELERASI**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AkaFuri Fanfiction**

**For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.**

**.**

**Akselerasi: **

**1\. Proses mempercepat; 2. Peningkatan percepatan; 3. Laju perubahan kecepatan**

**.**

**.**

…

**Tidak ada rumus yang tepat**

**Menggambarkan percepatan hubungan**

**Karena perasaan bukan matematika**

**Tak terhitung, tak terbagi**

**Sulit didefinisi**

…

.

.

Kereta bergerak mulus di atas rel; nyaris tanpa suara. Di jendela, pemandangan yang dipertontonkan hanya kegelapan lorong bawah tanah dengan jajaran lampu-lampu yang seolah memetakan belokan.

Seperti terhipnotis, Furihata Kouki merasa kantuk begitu sulit dilawan. Penyebabnya kelelahan ditambah perut kenyang terisi usai makan-makan bersama Kagetora Aida dan seluruh tim Seirin; merayakan kemenangan Winter Cup. Kelegaan merambat di hati. Ia menjaga tasnya erat-erat di pangkuannya, memastikan piagam kemenangan itu masih ada di sana. Bibir melengkungkan senyum.

Poster iklan warna-warni di dalam kereta terlihat kabur berbayang-bayang. Furihata merasakan kelopak matanya semakin sulit dipertahanan untuk terbuka. Lagipula dia masih turun beberapa stasiun lagi. Mungkin memejamkan mata barang sebentar tidak masalah.

Salahkan kantuk. Salahkan stabilitas kecepatan, sofa empuk berkover kulit sintetis, dan gerak mulus kereta yang membuatnya merasa terlalu nyaman. Salahkan apa saja. Semua faktor itu jelas membuat faktor kehati-hatiannya turun pada titik nadir. Dia terlalu _defenseless_.

Jarum panjang pada jam baru bergerak dari angka dua ke empat—sepuluh menit, mungkin kurang atau lebih sedikit—ketika Furihata merasakan seorang bapak-bapak tua duduk di sisinya. Remaja berambut coklat bersikap tidak peduli. Tangan mendekap tas di depan dada, mata terpejam.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Penumpang kereta bebas menduduki kursi yang mana saja. Tentu selama mereka tidak memaksa orang lain pindah dengan egois.

Mungkin sebetulnya dia harus khawatir. Ada apa gerangan di gerbong sepi hanya dengan sedikit penumpang ini, bapak-bapak tua itu memilih duduk di sisinya? Furihata kebetulan duduk di kursi pojok dekat dengan pintu untuk berpindak ke gerbong berikut.

Penumpang di kursi lain juga tampak terkantuk-kantuk seperti Furihata. Tetapi spasi ruang di tempat duduk mereka lebih besar dibanding di sebelah point guard cadangan Seirin itu.

Gerakannya cepat. Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi demikian. Tangan gendut dengan jari berhias cincin belah rotan—cincin kawin—menyusup ke balik pinggang. Furihata secara instan terkesiap. Tersentak bangun. Kini benaknya bersih sama sekali dari rasa kantuk.

Furihata berusaha memberontak tanpa membuat terlalu banyak suara ribut. Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dia perempuan, mungkin berteriak 'pelecehan!' adalah jalan keluar yang sangat mudah. Tapi dia laki-laki. Harga diri maskulinnya membuat dia tidak mau menjerit seperti perempuan.

"Tolong hentikan!" Furihata berusaha menahan satu tangan si bapak pelaku pelecehan. Dicengkramnya keras lengan gendut dan gempal itu. Suaranya berdesis marah. "Jangan lecehkan saya!"

"Berapa hargamu satu malam, nak?" Bukannya mengindahkan Furihata, bapak itu bertanya dengan nafas berbau alkohol. Furihata merasa mual seketika. "Masih perjaka kan?"

Mata dengan pupil kecil itu melebar ketika satu tangan lain menyusup ke celah di antara perut Furihata dan tas yang dipeluknya erat-erat; menyentuh di sana.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Penumpang lain di kereta hanya dua orang pekerja kantoran yang masih-masing sudah jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Jangan malu-malu. Aku punya banyak uang untuk dipakai bermain oleh anak tanggung sepertimu." Tertawa, bapak itu memeluk pinggang Furihata dari samping; semakin merapat. Furihata merasa jijik bukan main.

Di detik-detik ketika Furihata mulai berpikir unutuk mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dan menjerit minta tolong, pintu kereta terbuka.

Stasiun berikutnya sepi pendatang yang naik ke kereta. Tapi Furihata sangat kaget ketika bola oranye mendadak terbang dari arah pintu kereta. Telak menghantam kepala pemabuk yang melecehkannya.

Furihata tergugu. Lima sosok berjersey putih kombinasi garis biru menatap ke arahnya. Memimpin di depan mereka, pemuda berambut merah dengan dua iris yang kini seragam warnanya. Tangan terarah ke depan.

Jelas pelaku pelemparan bola basket sebelumnya itu dia.

Dan Furihata beraharap sebelumnya dia tidak ragu menjerit. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu melibatkan orang-orang yang baru saja datang ini dalam aksi penyelamatannya.

Lemparan bola membuat kepala si bapak terbentur pada jendela kereta.

Pemabuk itu masih sempat mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya untuk berdiri. Sempoyongan, tangannya menunjuk pada sosok terdepat yang menjadi kapten tim _runner up_ di kejuaraan musim dingin.

"Kurang ajar!"—desisnya murka.

Akashi Seijuuro, yang ditunjuk, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Jelas-jelas merendahkan. Tatapan itu seolah menuduh yang subjek yang sedang ditatapnya 'sampah' secara non verbal.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya menjadi korban tindakan asusila di kereta hanya bisa terpaku. Dia sudah mendengar penjelasan Kuroko mengenai kepribadian ganda Akashi. Tapi seharusnya, kapten yang sebelumnya kalem menerima piala _runner up_ itu sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Lantas kenapa auranya begitu dingin?

Ini bahkan bukan masalah Akashi. Ini masalah personal Furihata sendiri.

Di belakang Akashi, Nebuya yang memiliki perawakan terbesar dengan otot-otot keras sekelas binaragawan maju ke depan. Menarik kerah bapak tua itu, membuatnya nyaris tercekik.

"Tingkahmu menjijikan, Pak Tua!"

Bapak itu terbatuk. Aksinya membuahkan tatapan jijik dari atlit berwajah cantik—Mibuchi Reo.

"Euh…"

"Sudahlah, Nebuya-san. Biarkan saja." Akashi bertitah. Dipandanginya Furihata yang masih menatap pemandangan di depannya sambil melongo bodoh.

Agaknya pengaruh kekuasaan yang ditorehkan kepribadian kaisar Akashi masih menumbuhkan respek pada para seniornya. Dengan gerakan seperti melempar benda tidak berharga, Nebuya melepaskan bapak tua yang segera berlari tertatih ke gerbong selanjutnya; melarikan diri. Hayama Kotaro bersiul mengejek.

Akashi bertahan pada posisinya, berdiri seraya memerhatikan Furihata. Entah sejak kapan pintu gerbong telah tertutup.

Kereta kembali berjalan. Dua penumpang selain para remaja dengan jersey basket tim sekolah masih setia tertidur di kursi mereka.

Oh, ya. Masyarakat Tokyo dan perangai mereka yang _ignorant_.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku…" Furihata merasa malu suaranya begitu terbata-bata. Apa boleh buat? Yang barusan adalah pengalaman pertamanya berhadapan dengan pelaku pelecehan seksual di kereta. Biasanya, jam berarapun dia pulang, kereta yang ditumpanginya masih senantiasa aman.

Akashi mengangguk. "Bukan masalah, Furihata-kun."

Untuk alasan lain saat itu, Furihata merasakan debaran di hatinya.

Akashi Seijuuro mengingatnya?

"Heh? Kau ini… Laki-laki itu harus lebih kuat kalau menghadapi hal seperti tadi tahu," Mibuchi Reo berujar. Satu tangan diletakan di pipi, "Duh, padahal kau tidak serupawan aku ataupun Sei-chan. Pelaku pelecehan sekarang tidak pilih-pilih lagi ya…"

Furihata tahu dia punya perawakan biasa saja. Tapi dia merasa sakit hati juga menerima komentar demikian dari Mibuchi. Maaf saja jika dia punya penampilan yang tergolong standar dan ordinari.

Menyadari Furihata sedikit tersinggung dengan komentar Mibuchi, Akashi berdeham. Ditegurnya seniornya itu. "Mibuchi-san, tolong sopan sedikit."

"Ups. Maaf. Tanpa sadar aku jadi terlalu jujur."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Kembali ke masalah Akashi. Furihata masih bingung dengan kenyataan Akashi mengingat namanya. Dengan jelas dan lengkap pula.

Dia memang bagian dari tim Seirin yang baru saja mengalahkan Rakuzan pada pertandingan empat jam yang lalu. Tapi dia bukan orang dengan kemampuan istimewa. Mungkin ini terkesan merendahkan diri sendiri, tapi Furihata yakin benar dia bukan orang yang patut mendapatkan perhatian bahkan sampai diingat oleh jenius basket seperti Akashi.

Dia hanya seorang Furihata Kouki. Di hadapannya adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Dia merasa dia bukan siapa-siapa di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku mengingatmu tentu…" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Furihata, Akashi berdeham pelan. Senyum lembut ditampilkannya. "Kau teman Kuroko, bukan? Kau yang sempat me-_marking_-ku di pertandingan tadi. Otsukaresama deshita."

Mibuchi Reo dan yang lain tidak terlihat kaget dengan perubahan gestur Akashi. Paling tidak, tidak sekaget saat di tengah pertandingan persona lamanya muncul. Dia begitu sopan dan lembut kali ini, Furihata yang sudah tahu duduk perkaranya saja tetap keheranan. Tapi mungkin anggota tim Rakuzan sudah membiasakan diri dengan cepat dengan Akashi yang sopan ini.

Tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata balasan, Furihata mengangguk kecil.

Hanya Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun yang lekas mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya sendiri. Pemain bayangan Rakuzan itu mengehempaskan dirinya di kursi sudut gerbong; menyendiri.

"Kita tampaknya satu arah ya? Tim inti Rakuzan akan menginap di apartemenku di Tokyo." Itu menjelaskan kenapa mendadak tim terkuat region Tokyo menampakan diri di kereta tengah malam hanya berlima saja. Tanpa pelatih maupun pembimbing dari sekolah.

"Selamat untuk kemenangan Seirin. Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya"

Furihata terpana. Akashi tidak tampak gusar dan marah karena hasil pertandingan. Dia sangat… berbeda.

Mibuchi menepuk pundak Akashi dan berkata, "Ayo duduk dulu, Sei-chan."

.

…

**Jangan pernah deskripsikan dirimu dengan kata 'hanya'**

**Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang mengingatmu dengan semua sel di otaknya**

…

.

"Kau turun di stasiun ini, Sei-chan?"

Seolah belum cukup kekagetan Furihata ketika Akashi memutuskan duduk di sebelahnya selama kereta berjalan, kini Akashi memutuskan turun di stasiun yang sama dengannya.

"Ada keperluan yan harus kuurus, Mibuchi-san." Akashi—dalam mode kapten Teikou—menyahuti Mibuchi dengan sopan. Mibuchi mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban formal itu.

"Tidak perlu sesopan itu, Sei-chan. Ugh aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Reo seperti biasanya."

Akashi merogoh tas olahraganya dan mengambil kartu kunci elektronik. "Aku mungkin kembali agak malam. Kalian tidur saja duluan. Aku bawa kunci cadangan."

"Padahal aku ingin perang bantal dulu dengan Sei-chan. Sekalian melampiaskan kekesalan hari ini."

Furihata memerhatikan Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kelakar teman satu timnya. Usai berpamitan dengan Hayama, Nebuya, dan juga Mayuzumi, ia melangkah keluar gerbong bersama Furihata. Arah yang mereka tuju sama; arah keluar stasiun. Seperti alat musim timpani, Furihata merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu keras di rongga dada. Berjalan di sisi Akashi membuatnya lebih sadar diri daripada biasanya.

Apakah dia tampak memalukan? Apakah rambutnya berantakan?

Dia sudah membasuh diri usai pertandingan sehingga tidak perlu khawatir dia menguarkan bau keringat yang tidak menyenangkan tapi tetap saja rasanya... menggelisahkan. Bagi Furihata, kecuali artis, model, dan orang-orang istimewa—dan mungkin atlet-atlet basket beraura elit—semua yang bersanding di samping Akashi sewajarnya akan tampak seperti gelandangan.

Akashi memiliki penampilan kelewat menarik. Rambutnya merah dan tampak halus. Matanya bersinar mengindikasi optimisme dan kekuatan. Kulitnya putih dan kontur wajahnya tegas walau tidak keras seperti Nebuya dan Ootsubo. Suaranya menyenangkan untuk didengar; terutama dengan gaya bahasa sopannya. Dia tampan dengan cara yang sangat elegan. Bukan berarti Furihata memerhatikan. Hanya saja Akashi memang terlalu rupawan.

Bahkan gerombolan karyawan-karyawati di stasiun perhentian melambatkan langkah mereka sekedar untuk bisa menatap Akashi lebih lama.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Akashi kemudian; memecahkan lamunan Furihata.

Katakanlah Furihata terpengaruh dengan nada bertanya Akashi yang lembut dan sopan, dia tidak sadar dia menyebutkan alamatnya dengan demikian lengkap. Dia samar-samar ingat bagaimana Akashi bergumam 'rupanya tidak jauh' dan menarik tangannya.

Otak _point guard_ cadangan Seirin seperti berhenti bekerja. Di jalanan perumahan yang sepi tanpa ada orang berlalu lalang, dia membiarkan dirinya dibimbing Akashi. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Akashi berjalan sekitar dua langkah di depan Furihata yang mendadak seperti imbisil tanpa kemampuan berpikir.

Dua blok sebelum mencapai rumahnya, Furihata—dipicu sisa kesadaran dan kewarasan—bertanya. "A-ano… Akashi-san tahu daerah sini?"

"Kurang lebih demikian." Jawabannya kasual dan datar. Akashi seperti tidak punya niat berhenti berjalan sampai keduanya tiba di rumah Furihata.

"T-tunggu sebentar, Akashi-san!" Furihata berusaha berhenti berjalan. Akashi yang menggandengnya ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Ada masalah, Furihata-kun?"

Batin Furihata menjeritkan kalimat 'tentu saja ada! Kenapa kau mengantarku pulang? Bukannya kau ada urusan lain?!'. Tapi ciutnya nyali setiap kali dia berada dalam pandangan Akashi membuatnya hanya bisa melempar pertanyaan pendek.

"Bu-bukankah Akashi-san punya hal yang harus dilakukan?"

"Ya, dan itu mengantarmu."

Jawaban Akashi sangat sederhana. Furihata mendadak merasa mengalami degradasi kemampuan berpikir karena tidak mampu mencerna maksud jawaban Akashi.

Apakah mengantarnya itu urusan penting? Dia bukan anak-anak. Dia bisa pulang sendiri!

Tangan Akashi mengangkat tangan Furihata. "Kau masih gemetar."

Seolah membenarkan pernyataan Akashi, Furihata sendiri kaget melihat jari jemarinya masih gemetaran dalam genggaman pemuda berambut merah.

Masalahnya adalah Furihata kini tidak tahu lagi apakah tremor di tangannya karena trauma kejadian sebelumnya atau karena Akashi.

Di bawah tiang lampu jalanan, Akashi membawa telapak tangan Furihata ke dadanya. Di bawah telapak tangan keras dan kapalan akibat setiap hari bercumbu dengan bola basket, Furihata dapat merasakan debaran stabil jantung Akashi. Seperti ritme musik yang menenangkan.

"A-akashi-san?"

"Ini pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu tapi…" Akashi menatap mata Furihata lekat-lekat. Dan entah ilusi apa yang membuat Furihata merasa di bawah penerangan minimal, salah satu bola mata Akashi berubah di batas emas dan merah. Seperti api.

Dan itu memesonanya.

Tangan Akashi yang lain bergerak menyentuh pipi Furihata yang memerah. Furihata bersumpah saat itu merahnya pipi diakibatkan suhu dingin. Bukan karena Akashi menyentuhnya seolah mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih.

Tapi debaran jantungnya menyadarkan Furihata bahwa ia tengah membohongi diri sendiri.

"Diriku yang satu lagi… dia menaruh minat padamu."

Satu-satunya yang menjaga Furihata tetap berdiri di tempatnya sedari tadi adalah gravitasi. Tapi hal itu tidak lagi sama. Di detik ketika Akashi menyatakan ketertarikan 'personanya yang satu lagi' pada Furihata, pemuda polos itu merasakan tubuhnya lemas.

Anomali. Furihata kini meragukan hukum-hukum fisika yang pernah dipejarinya. Gravitasi tidak lagi eksis untuk membantunya berdiri.

Beruntung tangan Akashi sigap mendekapnya.

Pelukan di pinggang yang diberikan Akashi padanya berbeda dengan yang dilakukan si pelaku pelecehan di kereta. Sangat berbeda. Bagi Furihata, keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Tangan Akashi melingkari pinggang Furihata; menariknya mendekat. Pemuda berambut coklat tak kuasa memberontak.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh…" Akashi berbisik di telinga Furihata. Furihata hanya bisa terdiam ketika dia didorong untuk bersandar pada dinding pagar tinggi salah satu rumah di jalanan sepi itu. "Kita perbaiki momen awal perkenalan kita."

Dinginnya tembok yang menyentuh punggung dan hangat tubuh kapten tim Rakuzan yang menempel di dadanya membuat Furihata merasa pening. Aroma sabun mandi dan campurna cologne ringan yang dipakai Akashi menyenangkan, memenuhi indera olfaktorinya.

Furihata kehilangan sisa-sisa akal sehat yang memang sejak awal sudah tercecer hilang entah kemana. Seperti tenaganya yang menguap, secara mental, dia juga tidak bisa memanggil niat untuk mendorong Akashi menjauh.

"Akh—!" Furihata terkesiap merasakan daun telinganya disentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab. Lidah Akashi menari di sana tanpa malu. Deru nafas Furihata menjadi nonritmikal dan berat akibat sentuhan itu.

"He-hentikan… A-Akashi-san…"

Akashi menghentikan invasinya ketika menyadari betapa telinga Furihata sensitif pada sentuhannya.

Dalam jarak sangat dekat, Furihata yakin saat itu, salah satu iris Akashi berubah warna menjadi keemasan.

Furihata tidak tahu, ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak karuan karena kaget dan juga terangsang membuat Akashi senang.

"Aku ingin memilikimu… Kouki…"

Tidak ada waktu merasa kaget ketika cara Akashi memanggilnya berganti menjadi tidak formal sama sekali. Furihata merasakan detik berhenti. Waktu tidak lagi berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Akashi mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang selalu ia impikan untuk dibagi dengan seorang kekasih.

"Aahn, A-Akashi-san…" Furihata tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan intim. Dia tentu pernah melihat bagaimana dua orang berciuman. Adegan itu lazim ada di drama sore yang ditonton ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Fukuda pernah pula memperlihatkan video dewasa padanya dan bagaimana aktor dan aktris dalam film tersebut berciuman liar; seolah mereka berniat menghisap wajah pasangan masing-masing.

Tapi mengalaminya sendiri memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Apalagi partnernya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Bibir Furihata yang semula kering karena dinginnya suhu mendadak basah dan hangat. Lidah kapten Rakuzan lembut menyapu permukaan bibir yang berwarna merah muda pucat. Akashi dengan ahli—dan baik hati—memberikan panas tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda di depannya yang tangannya terasa seperti beku semenjak keluar dari area stasiun.

Lembut, manis, dan adiktif.

Pagutan Akashi tidak memaksa walau tetap dengan indikasi dominasi. Anehnya Furihata tidak merasa keberatan. Menyerahkan segalanya pada orang sekompeten Akashi terasa amat wajar. Dialah pemimpin sejati dan Furihata merasa bahwa dia lebih dari sekedar rela tunduk di bawah kuasanya untuk saat ini.

Akashi. Akashi. Akashi.

Bagaimana mungkin Furihata kini bisa mendefinisikan kekuasaan tanpa merasa nama pemuda berambut merah itu amat identik dengan kata yang bersangkutan? Nama Akashi Seijuuro akan sangat sempurna bersanding sebagai sinonim frasa 'otoritas sejati'.

Lapar akan asupan oksigen, Furihata melepaskan dirinya susah payah. Usahanya tidak mudah. Akashi dan sentuhannya membuat ketagihan.

Perasaan pemuda berambut coklat amat campur aduk. Furihata tidak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan emosi demikian kompleks. Takut, penasaran, adiksi, keinginan lebih. Yang jelas baginya dari semua itu hanyalah bahwa ia tidak membenci ini sama sekali.

Akashi memeluknya. Tangan menyisiri helaian rambut Furihata dari belakang. Pemuda dengan iris yang kini kembali berwarna semerah batu delima berbisik di dekat telinga Furihata.

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, Furihata Kouki…"

.

…

**Pusat tata surya bukan lagi matahari**

**Yang menahanku berpijak di bumi bukan lagi gravitasi**

**Hanya kamu**

…

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi besok pertandingannya, Sei? Bersemangatlah. Aku mendukung."

Furihata Kouki tersenyum seraya memusatkan perhatian pada ponsel yang menempel di telinga. Renyah tawa optimis Akashi selalu, selalu, selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga. Furihata berbaring di atas kasur, memeluk guling dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti pasangan kasmaran.

Matanya menatap pigura foto di samping tempat tidur. Foto tim Seirin dan bersama generasi kejaiban dalam mini game persahabatan mereka ketika libur. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa di foto itu Akashi berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Furihata.

Wajah Furihata memerah lagi.

Sudah berapa bulan mereka bersama? Furihata tidak lagi menghitung. Dia hanya tahu dengan Akashi segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Atau mungkin dia terlalu bahagia dan merasa dua puluh empat jam sehari kurang untuk dilalui bersama-sama?

"_Hm… Aku akan menang, Kouki. Aku bersama yang lain akan menunjukan pada tim Amerika itu seperti apa dunia basket Jepang yang sesungguhnya."_—suara Akashi kalem dan penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar suara Akashi saja membuat Furihata sama yakinnya dengan pria itu. Akashi akan menang, pasti—Furihata membatin.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menonton pertandingamu besok." Furihata tertawa lagi. "Tapi jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, Sei. Aku tahu kau hebat. Tapi ingat tubuhmu juga. Jangan sampai cedera karena kau memaksakan diri."

"_Tenang saja. Aku cukup bijak. Tidak seperti Kagami ataupun Aomine yang sering nekat melewati batas-batas kemampuan tubuh."_

"Iya… Aku tahu…"

Sejak kapan Furihata jadi sangat menyukai aura absolut Akashi yang beresonasi dalam suaranya itu? Dulu dia pernah merasa Akashi begitu arogan, begitu angkuh. Tapi kini, dia hanya melihat percaya diri dan optimisme. Dua hal yang sangat ia apresiasi dari diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Hal yang kini perlahan-lahan diajarkan Akashi padanya juga.

Tapi kini Furihata mesti mengakui alasannya bukan hanya itu. Dia bahkan yakin benar dia bisa menuliskan esai panjang mengenai sejuta alasannya menyukai Akashi yang sekarang. Namun dia tidak melihat apa gunanya berbuat demikian.

Dia tahu benar semua eksplanasinya hanya akan berujung pada kesimpulan hakiki.

Dia suka Akashi karena Akashi adalah dirinya sendiri. Sesederhana itu. Sesederhana cara Akashi ketika mengungkapkan 'aku hanya butuh dirimu, Kouki. Aku tidak melihat yang lain selain kamu'.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, Sei."

"_Hm… Kau juga, Kouki…"_

"Tentu. Aku tidak mau kesiangan dan terlambat menonton pertandinganmu."

Furihata mengucapkan selamat malam dengan sopan dan manis. Tapi wajahnya memerah karena bisikan terkahir Akashi sebelum menutup telepon.

"_Ciuman darimu akan sangat kuhargai sebagai hadiah untuk kemenanganku besok, Kouki."_

Akashi tidak tahu bahwa malam itu Furihata mengalami insomnia panjang karena kata-katanya.

.

…

**Anomali**

**Gravitasi**

**Akselerasi**

**Siapa peduli?**

**Aku, kamu, kita**

**Ternyata cukup untuk membangun realita**

…

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Judulnya berasa fisika abis. Percepatan gitu ya. Hahaha.. Padahal dikasih judul Akselerasi karena menurut saya Akashi tipe seme yang kerja cepat buat dapetin inceran hati.

This fic is kinda special. Fic pertama saya yang judul sama isinya pake Bahasa Indonesia (fic lain judulnya (sok) Inggris (gitu))

Sebenernya saya jarang bikin canon. Pernah bikin tapi yang pertama canon!AkaFuri buat saya sendiri kurang sesuatu, jadi ini semacam fic remidial juga buat saya. Di atas mengambil setting empat jam setelah kemenangan Seirin lawan Rakuzan. Adegan terakhir ambil setting canon manga extra game, anggaplah mereka teleponan penuh cinta sebelum Akashi tanding sama gerombolan Jabberwock.

Lalu foto yang dilihat Furihata. Itu kita tahu kan di ending manga, Kuroko punya foto dia ngumpul sama GoM. Nah, saya bikin alternate canon dimana saat itu anak Seirin juga pada ikutlah. Dan mereka ambil foto bareng. Jadi Furihata punya foto sama Akashi yang cukup tidak mencurigakan untuk dipajang di kamar batukbuatobatrindubatuk.

Oke, sekian dari saya *nggak pinter ngomong*

Salam,

Yuki Mayhem


End file.
